dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragonball Timeline Series
This is a synopsis of the entire series, complete with character development arcs. It is less combat-focused than the Sagas list, which focuses more on the action elements. Dragon Ball Zero Introduction to the characters Goku, Gohan, and especially Regina. Shortly thereafter, Goku stops Piccolo from seeking to conquer the world. Chi Chi begins texting Goku, and The Hunt for Chi Chi begins, with Gohan helping find his lost mother. Goku dates several women who aren't the real Chi Chi. Saga Janetto Harrukano is rescued from a trap, and fights the Earth warriors. She loses and can't find a way off the planet, so she stays at Goku's. Chi Chi instigates fights with the Saiyan, and Goku narrowly saves her life more than a few times. Jane's monologues mock Chi Chi and Earth's obsession with beauty products. Janetto warns them that a Saiyan search party will come looking for her since her scouter is broken. Piccolo joins them and the five of them begin training. During this time, Janetto laments in silence over the loss of her family. Her resolve softens as she watches the family dynamics, her thoughts being shown for the first time. It contrasts greatly from her snappy spoken demeanor. Saga, Pt. II Vegeta and one other Saiyan land on Earth. He questions Janetto upon landing, while the others fight with the Saiyan. Janetto grows more and more anxious before she hears Goku cry out when Gohan is downed. Watching the family unravel, she attacks, albeit too late. She is double-teamed, beaten, and mortally wounded with a ki blast. She is then hospitalized to heal. Though she is hard on herself for failing, her soliloquies begin to sympathize with the Earth fighters. Janetto begins to admire Earth's culture and is soon swept away by the convincing advertisements that she views from her hospital bed. Her thoughts echo the trauma that she suffered from her unit's killer, and builds camaraderie with the people that are helping her. Piccolo and Regina find enough similarities that they begin to date. Goku is happy for her, and Gohan begins training with them at their request. They say that Goku's training isn't real enough, and Gohan starts returning from visits looking abused, much to Chi Chi's ire. CPS is called, but Chi Chi and Regina play good cop/bad cop to successfully deter their investigation. Saga, Pt. III Vegeta returns to Earth. All seemed lost until Vegeta experiences an existential crisis after witnessing Goten go Super Saiyan. He reports that he was killed and stays on Earth. The United Government collects blood samples from the second Vegeta battle to try and find out what caused the tremors in the surrounding areas. After weeks of silence and aimless wandering, Vegeta finds a purpose to life again. He only speaks in Saiyajin, and Jane teaches him that there's beauty in self-restraint. They grow close, but she denies his advances. This sends him deeper into questioning his own life, and he leaves the planet to find himself. Gohan and Goten are shown being raised. Clear preference is given towards Goten's academic prowess as they grow up, with Gohan often getting Goten's hand-me-downs. This leads to Gohan spending more and more time with Piccolo and Regina. Goku eventually begins teaching Gohan how to safely save people. In time, Gohan is 15 and his girlfriend dies in a car accident. He goes all the way up to Super Saiyan 5 before passing out. He is hospitalized for three weeks. The United Government broadcasts that they have reason to believe that there are aliens on Earth. This sends half of the world into paranoia, whereas people who know Goku don't care. However, the Government attacks them directly with robotic drones and laser weapons. This escalates until Vegeta comes back to Earth and destroys a metropolitan area in one shot, thus ending the conflict. Dragon Ball X Reintroduction after time skip. Gohan is in a university and Goten's earning a degree online. Gohan came back during spring break, talking about his college life and his new girlfriend. Trunks takes over as the head of the Capsule Corporation. Gohan continues to date the daughter of professional wrestler/weighlifter Marcus Satän. Videl cannot speak above a whisper and after several dates (including one where he has dinner with her and her father), Gohan learns that Mr. Satän has been sexually abusing her, likely due to his steroid use. Gohan kills him in one punch, much to Videl's horror. She is placed under protective custody but she doesn't tell the police out of fear, keeping Gohan's secret safe. The Android Saga - After being released by the United Government, Dr. Ivan Gero seeks revenge by attacking one of their bases, but he is encountered by the Saiyans, who were second on his hit list. Max and Bruce are introduced.'' Todd's Goten Relationship Advice Saga The 123rd Tenkaichi - Having lost both of his girlfriends to Gohan and Trunks, Goten decimates Trunks and exchanges bloody headshots with Gohan for 23 minutes without waver, winning the tournament. The Jarek Saga - Lord Jarek had already conquered his timeline. He came to the current universe to wish for immortality due to having destroyed the Dragon balls in his timeline. Bryan is introduced, followed by the Wife creation sagas The Super Seventeen Conflict - After being challenged to a fight to the death, Seventeen makes quick work of both Bruce and Max, killing the former. This eventually leads to a bigger battle that culminates in the majority of the Saiyans battling against Seventeen and stalemating. This also paves the way to Seventeen giving in to his mental illness, and he begins killing people individually for amusement. Max reveals his lineage and big secret, and leaves Dragon Ball NG Introduction of Norite to the series The Neo-Android Saga (Parts I through III) After reviving himself, Dr. Gero teams up with Dr. Myuu to create a machine capable of mass-producing/replicating androids. These battles are fought consecutively Earth, over and ocean, on a Prison ship, and in the Robot labs to try and destroy the Saiyans in a war of attrition. Bryan starts acting strangely after having seen the future, thus creating tension with Chloe. Here, he asks Goten and other science-minded individuals to help influence Chloe's pregnancy. It is a success and Mika is born. She is showered with gifts '' upon arrival. The Colt Ironhaardt Saga - A silver-haired warrior comes to the planet with two bodyguards, whom Jane immediately attacks. There is a history between them and it takes the majority of the team to take them down. Jane kills him before they can get any answers out of him. The Battle against Emperor Frieza - After not hearing back from the Shatterstar search party, Lord Frieza takes it upon himself to investigate the radio silence firsthand. Finding a planet full of Super Saiyans, Frieza gets into a grueling battle with the planet's defenders, escaping before he could be neutralized. The Super Seventeen War - Killing Alex and letting his panther feed off of his remains was the tipping point for the uneasy Saiyans, who then went to Seventeen's moon to confront him, enlisting the aide of an army of Saiyans as back-up. Gohan and Trunks side against their Saiyan comrades and after a fight where the army goes Oozaru, Seventeen, Eighteen, Vegeta, Chibi, Ryder, the army of Saiyans and the planet are all destroyed. In time, everyone except Ryder was brought back from the dead that was killed in that battle. The Cell Saga - Cell has studied the bonds between Z-Fighters. Picking off critical alliances and absorbing the team slowly, they manage to defeat him after he has absorbed a third of the world's population, as well as Jane, Goten, and Bryan. The Evil Jade Saga - Coming to M2, Jade comes to face Alex in a one-on-one grudge match. Desperate, he puts humanity as a whole at risk, causing the others to step in. ''Dragon Ball Wars The Neo-Android Saga (Part IV) - The last remaining models of neo-androids come out for a melee with the Saiyans of M2 to complete their original directive. The Gaia Saga - After a young boy gets into Gaiaism with Gohan and his newfound religion, he is corrupted by an unknown power source and tries to protect the planet by ridding it of its biggest threat - the Saiyans who are attracting these interstellar dangers. The Deuce Saga - The United Government is successful in making a cyborg Saiyan with the blood samples obtained in the second Vegeta fight. Deuce is set to fight the Saiyans on behalf of humanity. Chibi's sudden departure, the Saiyan battle planet visit. Frieza's Army Attacks - Now back with a sizable armada and a few high-level characters off-world, the secondary heroes slowly lose ground against the innumerous Frieza forces plaguing the planet. Once the more powerful fighters return to New Earth, they finish up the remainder of Frieza's men, before Frieza damages the planet. They fight him and finish him before he can destroy the planet's biosphere, which he comes close to doing. Brolly's Second Coming - Enraged, Brolly comes to finish what he started. Mass civilian casualties ensue, but not a man was lost. Defeated by the efforts of Alex, Bryan, Gohan, and Chibi. The Brothers of Evil Saga - Two humanoid aliens come to the planet to mine it for essential resources. However, this would leave M2 uninhabitable and as such, it is stopped. There is a funeral held afterwards for those that have fallen. The Evil Jade Saga (Part 2) - A ship comes into the orbit of M2. Without warning, Jane and Mika are abducted. Jade has returned and fights the Saiyans with a power capable of destroying the planet despite Shenlong's Wish. He is able to summon Hell upon the planet. Dragon Ball AM The Los Savate Saga - An unstoppable demi-being comes out from the ether to kill the Saiyans ravaging M2. It succeeds in killing several high profile fighters including Max, Bryan, Gohan and Darrius. A group finishing wave eventually ends it. The 126th Tenkaichi - It is here where Bryan winds up using his ethereal weapon against Chibi in the final round of the tournament, killing him. After he is healed, a blood feud begins between Chibi and Bryan that only builds until their inevitable conflict. The Exiled Event - With the world looking for Alex, humanity and the Saiyans alike give their thoughts based on his recent actions. Also in this amount of time, Bryan is expelled for raping a human. The All-Out War Saga - With the United Government after Alex, Chibi's team is assigned to take him down. The two battle on M2, then later on a desolate planet to solve their broiling grudge match. The planet is carved to rubble during their melee-only exchange with Chibi learning that the battle was to give humanity a much-needed scapegoat and that his defeat would illustrate that humanity was still in control of its future.